In a data processing system with a plurality of partitions, inter partition communication between the firmware and software of two partitions has been a challenge. This difficulty imposes a limitation on sharing vital information between the firmware and software of two different partitions. Further to that, due to lack of well defined techniques for inter partition communication, it also limits the firmware of two given partitions getting actively involved in the each other's error reporting and/or recovery actions.